Fara spirit
by sue the great
Summary: Fusion of Fara fauzana and Shaman king,lots of spirit and havoc
1. pertemuan

Fara Amidamaru(Fara+Shaman king fan fic)

**Fara Spirit(Fara+Shaman king fan fic) Pertemuan**

**(Fanfic baru Blazing ,khas untuk peminat Fara Fauzana dan Shaman king,kisah yang penuh adventure ,kisah persahabatan dan penyiasatan huhu)**

"Mari kita selesaikannya hari ini juga"Shana berdiri di hadapan Linda yang ketakutan "Fara,spirit posesion in skateboard!"

Serta merta semangat Fara menyatu dalam skateboard Shana,dan membentuk oversoul Fara "Come on Linda ,sekarang hutang 3 bulan lalu akan terlunas juga ."Shana meluru ke arah Linda dan...

(3 Bulan sebelumya)

"Huarrrghhh selamat pagi semua" Shana tersenyum pada sepupunya. "Ada berita best tak pagi ni?"

"Mungkin berita ni ada kaitan dengan kau" Zue mengambil surat khabar lalu diserahkan pada Shana lalu Shana membacanya

"**PENYAMPAI RADIO WANITA POPULAR MATI MENGEJUT"**

Shana membaca berita itu dari mula hingga ke akhir dan dia berasa terkejut

"Ini Fara ke yang mati tu?"

"Dialah,siapa lagi yang jadi penyampai radio wanita popular tu"

Shana menggeleng,dia terus masuk ke dalam biliknya dan dia merenung setiap gambar Fara yang dikumpulnya,tiba-tiba bulu romanya meremang,dia tahu ada roh berdekatan kerana sejak kecil dia memiliki kebolehan melihat roh

"Tak perlu sembunyi,keluarlah .Saya boleh nampak awak Fara"

Fara memunculkan dirinya di hadapan Shana,dia kelihatan sedih .Shana mengerti apa yang dilalui Fara

"Saya tak tahu apa yang berlaku,lepas saya makan kek tu terus saya tak ingat apa yang berlaku"

"Sebenarnya,awak dah mati Fara"

"Saya tak percaya"

Shana mengambil surat khabar lalu diletak atas mejanya dan Fara membacanya,seketika kemudian kelihatan dia menangis

"Saya dah mati?"

Shana mengangguk "Mulanya saya pun tak percaya tapi nampaknya berita ini tak menipu"

"Tapi,kenapa awak boleh nampak saya?"

"Saya ada kebolehan untuk melihat roh dari kecil,dan ianya diturunkan dari generasi ke generasi iaitu anak ke 3 dari keluarga kelima. Dalam keluarga,saya anak ketiga dari empat beradik"

Fara kelihatan kurang mengerti,Shana faham kebanyakan orang agak gerun dengan kebolehan yang dimilikinya.

"Saya mahu membantu awak mencari pembunuh awak tu,saya tahu kek yang dihantar pada awak tu adalah kek beracun,orang yang makan kek itu akan mati serta merta.Awak nak tahu siapa yang hantar kek itu dengan niat membunuh awak"

"Bagaimana awak ingin membantu saya?"

Shana tersenyum "Dengan spirit possesion,awak boleh gunakan badan saya untuk menyiasatsiapa yang membunuh awak dan atas arahan siapa_"_

"Boleh ke buat macam tu?"

"Awak mungkin tak faham tapi saya akan tunjukan,Fara spirit form"

Serta merta Fara bertukar ke bentuk bola semangat dan Shana mencapai bola semangat itu lalu dia memejamkan matanya

"Apa yang awak nak lakukan?"

"Spirit possesion!" Shana memasukan bola semangat itu ke tubuhnya dan Fara bersatu dengan Shana,dia dapat merasakan kekuatan semangat Shana

"Mari pergi"Shana bersuara

Shana yang dirasuk semangat Fara meluru keluar dari rumah dan menuju ke hospital tempat mayat Fara disimpan

"Cik,boleh saya tengok mayat Fara?"

"Awak siapa?"

"Saya sahabat Fara masa sekolah menengah"

"Tapi keluarganya dah tuntut mayat tu"

"_Kita dah terlambat"_Fara berkata pada Shana

"Tidak,belum lagi.Kita masih ada masa" Shana mengeluarkan skate boardnya dan meluncur ke rumah Fara

Suasana pilu menyelubungi kediaman keluarga Fara ,kedengan alunan bacaan yaasin sungguh menyayat hati. Shana turut terhenti dan menyedekahkan Al-fatihah buat Fara

"_Akukan dalam tubuh kau"_Fara mencelah

"Betul tapi orang lain tak tahu tentang ini"

Shana terus mendekati ibu Fara dan duduk di sebelahnya,Fara yang berada dalam tubuh Shana turut merasa terharu dengan keadaan ibunya

"Kalau kau nak cakap dengan ibu kau cakaplah"

"_Boleh ke Shana?"_

"Kau dalam tubuh aku kan ,kau boleh berkomunikasi dengan ibu kau guna tubuh aku"

"Thanks Shana"

Fara merapatkan diri dengan ibunya dan memegang tanganya.Puan Fauziah terkejut dengan tindakan itu

"Siapa awak?"

"Ibu,tak kenal ke.Ini anak ibu,Fara"

"Awak jangan nak bergurau ,anak saya dah mati"

"Memang Fara dah mati bu ,tapi Fara masih dapat berhubung dengan ibu menggunakan tubuh orang lain"

Puan Fauziah kurang mengerti

"_Baiklah,siapa yang selalu hantar ibu ke pasar tiap-tiap hujung minggu?"_

"Itu ialah Fara,tapi ia tak membuktikan apa-apa"

"Tapi apa yang pasti walau di mana Fara berada ,Fara tetap sayangkan ibu walau Fara kini hanya satu spirit"

Kini Puan Fauziah yakin yang berada di hadapanya adalah anaknya Fara walaupun secara semangatnya,kerana naluri keibuanya kuat menyatakan itu adalah Fara

"Fara tak nak peluk ibu ke?"

Fara meluru mendapatkan ibunya dan kedua beranak itu bertangisan sambil disaksikan oleh semua yang hadir ketika itu

"Fara,ibu rindukan Fara"

"Fara pun ,tapi kini dunia kita berlainan.Mungkin ini juga pertemuan kita yang terakhir,Fara minta ibu halalkan air susu ibu pada Fara dan juga maafkan lah segala kesalahan Fara sepanjang Fara hidup"

"Ibu dah lama ampunkan dosa Fara,ibu relakan juga pemergian Fara"

"Terima kasih ibu"

(Malam itu)

"_Thanks Shana,aku terhutang budi dengan kau"_ Fara berkata pada Shana yang sedang menulis

"Jangan cakap macam tu kita kan kawan"

"Kau anggap aku kawan kau?" Fara bertanya

"Mesti la,dan sebagai kawan aku akan bantu kau menyiasat siapa yang membunuh kau,dan ini konspirasi siapa"

"Apa yang ada di fikiran kau?"

"Aku akan jumpa Rania dan tanya dia tentang kek yang dibuat untuk ulangtahun FFFC"

"_Siapa Rania?"_

"Nak tahu ,esok ikut aku pergi kedai dia"

"Huh?"

_**Kui,kui,kui lepas ni episod 2 (Rania bakery gurl)Read n review ea**_


	2. Rania the bakery gurl

Fara spirit:Rania the bakery gurl (episod 2)

**Fara spirit:Rania the bakery gurl (episod 2)**

**(Inilah episod ke-2 Fara spirit,kali ni kemunculan watak baru iaitu Rania,apa-apapun segala watak dalam cerita ini(kecuali Asakura Yoh dan Tao Ren ) adalah hak milik penuh Blazing Nana)**

Brrrriiiigggg

Brrriiiiggggg

Brrriiiigggg

Shana tersedar,kepalanya dirasakan amat berat sekali,dia melihat jam .Sudah pukul 7.00 pagi,dia sudah terlambat untuk Hot fm am crew

"Selamat pagi"

Shana terkejut,Fara sudah berada di hadapanya sambil tersenyum manis

"Bukan kau patut ada kat konti ke sekarang?"

"Hello Shana to earth ,akukan dah mati. Remember?"

"Alamak aku lupa lah"

"Haha,baru 23 tahun,dah lupa macam nenek umur 73 tahun"

Shana tersengih "Nanti kita pergi jumpa Rania okey,mungkin dia tahu siapa yang buat kek untuk parti ulangtahun FFFC"

"_Kau yakin sangat dengan Rania tu"_

"Mesti la,kes sebelum ni pun selesai dengan bantuan dia juga"

Selepas sarapan,Shana dan Fara menuju ke Rania's Bakery house yang terletak di kawasan New Tomoeda,sebaik tiba Shana disambut oleh Yoh

"Wei lama tak nampak"

"Busy la Yoh,Amidamaru mana?"

"Kat belakang tolong Kak Rania. Waa bawa geng nampak"

"Ooo,perasan rupanya ingatkan tak perasan tadi.Ini Fara dj Panas Fm"

"Apahal cari Kak Rania?"

Shana menoleh,rupanya Ren dan Bason berada di belakangnya.Shana tersenyum

"Oi jangan lah serius sangat cik Ren,aku datang sini sebab tugas la"

"Kes baru ke?"

Shana mengangguk "Kes pembunuhan Fara"

"Tapi bukan dia mati mengejut ke?"

"Menurut Fara ,selepas makan kek tu dia terus tak ingat apa-apa"

"_Maknanya dia mungkin diracun"_

"Betul tu Bason"

Rania muncul setelah mendengar kekecohan yang berlaku di luar bersama Amidamaru.Seperti Shana juga,Rania memiliki kebolehan melihat roh sejak kecil.Jadi dia juga membuka kedai kek dengan bantuan roh-roh sebagai pekerjanya

"Shana bila sampai?"

"Baru aje la"

"Yang lain ni kenapa menyibuk,kerja cepat.Masa tu duit" Rania berkata separuh bergurau

"Okey la cik Rania" Yoh tersengih

Rania duduk menghadap Shana dan Fara,kelihatan mukanya begitu serius

"Kau tahu kedai mana yang hasilkan kek strawberry bagi majlis ulangtahun FFFC?"

"Kedai kek Province kat Jalan Semarak"

"Kau tahu kek itu ditempah atas nama siapa?"

"Aku pun tak tahu,nanti aku tanya Lyza,tuan punya kedai tu"

"Kau kena tolong aku,kesian aku tengok Fara tu"

"Aku faham ,tapi kau harus bersabar

Shana menoleh pada Fara,kelihatan Fara begitu mesra dengan Bason dan Amidamaru

"Mereka bertiga tu nampak mesra kan?"

"Memang pun,nape kau jelous ye"

"Hahaha,aku nampak macam jealous ke?"

Rania sengih "Mana la aku tau,dalam hati kau tu"

"Huh,kau ni memandai aje la"

"Okey,aku mengaku kalah"

"Haha ,kau ni poyo ke apa"

"Terpulang mana yang kau nak fikir"Rania sudah berdiri

"Nia,kau nak ke mana?"

"Kau nak kek coklat tak"

Shana sengih "Boleh juga"

Rania masuk ke dapur namun tiba-tiba kedengaran satu letupan dan mencampakan Rania keluar dari dapur

"Nia!"

Kelihatan seorang gadis memegang pedang yang disaluti kuasa yang kuat dan pada pengamatan Shana pedang itu merupakan oversoul gadis itu.

"Kau siapa?"

"Kau Shana kan?"

"Ya aku Shana,kau nak apa?"

"Aku Yod ,kedatangan aku adalah untuk mencabar kau,dan ini Silver, spirit aku"

"Tapi kenapa Nia jadi sasaran kau?"

Yod senyum "Supaya kau rasa tercabar dan akan terima cabaran ku"

"Kau ni gila" Shana meluru ke arah Yod sekilas Yod menghayunkan pedangnya dan kuasa yang kuat menghentam Shana.Fara meluru mendapatkan Shana

"Oh inilah spirit kau,lemah saja nampaknya"

"Shana, gunakan aku"

Shana terkejut "Kau pasti ke Fara,ini bukan _spirit possesion_ yang biasa,ini _oversoul stage_"

Fara senyum _"Kalau aku tak cuba,kesian kat Nia_"

Shana juga tersenyum "Baiklah,Fara _spirit possesion in skateboard_!" .Serta merta terjelma _oversoul _Fara

"Kalau macam tu kita mulakan" Yod meluru dan cuba memecahkan _oversoul _Shana,namun Shana mengelak

"Attack of thousand drumstik"Shana menghayunkan skateboardnya dan beribu bebola api menghentam Yod

"Huh,boleh tahan juga kau ya,tapi itu tak seberapa_Silver Fury!"_

Shana tercampak 25 meter ,dan menyebabkan kepalanya mengalami kecederaan

"Ini sikit aje,_Futsalll fire Fara fist"_

Yod cuba mengelak namun kuasa itu tetap menghentamnya

"Cheh,aku tak sepatutnya pandang rendah pada spirit Shana tu,tak apalah kalau macam tu _Silver full power"_

"Kau boleh lagi ke Shana"

"Aku okey. _Fara maximum power"_

Rania yang baru sedar terkejut melihat Shana dan Yod menggunakan oversoul pada tahap maksima.

"Tolong jangan gaduh dalam kedai aku boleh tak"

"Maaf Nia ,nanti aku ganti balik kerosakan kedai kau"

"Kau ingat kau boleh menang" Yod meluru ke arah Shana

"Selagi hidup ,selagi tu terus berjuang"Shana memperkemaskan rentak

Yod terhenti sebaik mendengar kata-kata yang diluahkan Shana sebentar tadi,kata-kata itu sepatutnya diketahui oleh ahli pengakap sahaja

"Kau ni pengakap ke?"

"Ya,aku ahli pengakap kumpulan 145,kenapa ada masalah ke?"

"Kau ni siapa sebenarnya?"

Shana tersenyum "Hai Yod Master cepatnya lupa"

"Itu kau ke Sue"Yod terus menyarungkan pedangnya dan Silver berdiri di sebelahnya

"Haha,aku la ni" Shana tersengih bersama Fara yang baru keluar dari skateboard

"Hawau kau,nasib baik aku baru nak serang,kalau tak pasti kau dah mati"

"Eleh,ye aja kau ni"

"Ehem"

Shana dan Yod menoleh ,kelihatan Rania menahan marah yang teramat sangat

"Ni siapa yang nak bertangungjawab ni?"

"Tanya Yod, dia yang keluarkan oversoul maksima"

"Kau pun sama aja,dua kali lima"

Rania tersenyum "Susah sangat,dua-dua kerja kat sini seminggu

"Haaa"Shana dan Yod ternganga

**(Hehe ,nantikan episod ke-3 "Shana ditahan",Read n Review kay)**


	3. shana ditahan

Fara Spirit "Shana ditahan"(Episod 3)

**Fara Spirit "Shana ditahan"(Episod 3)**

**(Yuuuhuuu,episod ke-3 Fara spirit di sini,jadi apa yang berlaku lepas ni kita saksikan yeeee,nak bagitahu juga semua watak dalam story ini adalah rekaan semata-mata tak ada kaitan dengan yang masih hidup atau yang telah meninggal dunia)**

"_Sekarang ni apa Shana?"_

"Kita ke Province Bakery,di situ kita akan tahu siapa yang hantar kek tu"

Fara dan Shana menuju ke arah Jalan Semarak,dimana terletaknya Province Bakery,namun suasana sepi menyambut Shana dan Fara setibanya mereka di situ,Shana mula rasa sesuatu yang buruk telah berlaku

"_Kenapa Shana?"_

"Jom kita masuk"

Mereka berdua memasuki kedai tersebut dan mereka ternampak Lyza ,tuan punya Province Bakery tergantung di atas siling dan mereka menemui nota yang tertulis "Selamat tinggal"

"Kita dah terlambat"

"Maaf,Shana"

"Bukan salah kau pun"

Tiba-tiba terdengar kuakan pintu ,Shana dan Fara menoleh

"Penjenayah pasti kembali ke kawasan jenayah"

"Apa?"

"Kamu ditahan atas tuduhan membunuh"

"Saya tak bersalah"

Shana cuba lari namun pegawai polis itu lebih pantas,tangan Shana dikilas ke belakang

"Lepaskan saya!"

"Apa-apa kamu boleh cakap di balai polis,kamu ada hak untuk berdiam diri dan segala percakapan kamu boleh dijadikan bukti di mahkamah nanti"

"Hey saya tak bersalah"

"Semua penjenayah pun cakap macam tu"

Shana mengetap bibir,pegawai polis itu tersenyum

"Fara tolong!"

"Siapa yang kamu minta tolong tu ha

Tidak lama kemudian,kenderaan peronda polis pun sampai

"Selamat petang puan"

"Selamat petang,bawa penjenayah ini ke balai dan minta unit forensik ke tempat kejadian"

"Baik puan"

Shana dibawa ke balai polis,dan Fara memerhatikan Shana dari jauh

"_Maafkan aku Shana,aku tak terdaya nak bantu kau"_

(Keesokanya)

"Apa? Shana kena tangkap,atas kes apa?"

"_Mereka kata Shana ditahan atas kes pembunu_han"

Rania tercengang seakan tidak percaya,begitu juga Yod dan Silver,Fara nyata bimbang

"Kenapa kau tak tolong dia?"

"Aku tak tahu macam mana nak tolong Shana"

Silver meluru dan menumbuk Fara,ternyata dia begitu marah

"_Kau,memang spirit yang teruk,kau tinggalkan kawan dalam kesusahan"_

"_Silver ,cukup tu!"_

Silver menoleh,Po telah memunculkan dirinya bersama Rania

"_Fara membuat tindakan wajar,sebab dia tahu kalau dia tolong Shana ,orang akan menganggap Shana pengecut"_

"_Tapi Po..."_

"_Kau jangan risau,Shana ada alibi yang kuat,bukan ke petang semalam Shana dan Fara bertarung dengan kau dan Yod"_

Silver melepaskan Fara,Rania menoleh pada Po dan senyum

"Mari kita bebaskan Shana"

(Sementara itu)

"Cakap,kamu di mana pada pukul 4 petang semalam?" Inspektor Mimi menghentak meja menyebabkan Shana sedikit terkejut

"Saya dah cakap,saya kat Rania's bakery ,sedang bekerja kerana saya rosakan kedainya pagi semalam"Shana mempertahankan dirinya

"Ada saksi?"

"Ada,inspektor boleh tanya tuan punya kedai tu Rania dan sahabat saya Rodiah, mereka adalah saksi bagi keterangan saya"

Inspektor Mimi merenung Shana,dan renungan itu membuat Shana agak takut walaupun sebelum ini Shana biasa berurusan dengan roh

"Puan,ada orang nak jamin Shana"

Shana berasa terkejut dan wajahnya penuh tanda tanya,siapa pula yang mahu menjaminya.Kemudian dia teringat Fara,mungkin Fara meminta bantuan rakan-rakanya untuk membantu

"Saya Rania,pemilik Rania's bakery. Saya datang nak beri keterangan bagi pihak Shana"

"Jadi,adakah Shana berada di kedai anda pada pukul 4 petang semalam?"

"Ya,dia menolong saya sehingga pukul 6 petang,jadi dia tak mungkin berada di Province Bakery pada pukul 4 petang"

"Puan,laporan Dna sudah siap" seorang anggota polis memberitahu Inspektor Mimi

"Bagaimana?"

"Dna di tempat kejadian tidak sepadan dengan Dna tetuduh Puan"

Inspektor Mimi menghela nafas,nyata Shana bukanlah orang yang dicari,dia membuka gari pada tangan Shana

"Maafkan saya kerana menahan kamu"

Shana tersenyum "Ini tugas polis,saya faham"

Rania pula tergeleng "Shana ni suka cari masalah la"

"Tak boleh kata apa" Yod jungkit bahu

"Inspektor Mimi,bagaimana perkembangan kes pembunuhan Fara?"

"Bagaimana kamu tahu tentang kes itu?"

"Saya adalah penyiasat yang ditugaskan oleh keluarga Fara bagi menyiasat misteri kematianya"

"Pembunuh itu memang licik,dia tahu Lyza pasti beri keterangan pada pihak kami dan dia pun membunuh Lyza"

Shana mengangguk "Mungkin juga pembunuh menggunakan helah tu"

"Maksud awak?"

"Dia gunakan helah sesawang labah-labah"

"Bagaimana?"

"Pembunuh tahu kedai Province bakery mempunyai sudut yang terlindung dari cahaya matahari,jadi dia gunakan sudut itu untuk bersembunyi,kemudian apabila Lyza sampai dia pun memukul mangsa hingga pengsan,dan menggunakan benang yang dibawanya bagi melengkapkan helah itu"

"Tapi mana pula dia dapat tali keras tu?"

Shana tersengih "Dekat stor belakang tu,kat situ banyak tali yang serupa macam tali yang digunakan bagi menjerut leher mangsa"

"Kunci kedai tu pula?"

"Dia meniru kunci yang digunakan Lyza"

(2 hari kemudian)

"**KES PEMBUNUHAN KEDAI KEK SELESAI"**

Shana tersenyum sebaik membaca berita tersebut.Fara juga berasa lega sebaik kes itu selesai

"_Maaf, aku tinggalkan kau dalam kesusahan"_

"Hey,its okay la ,kau tinggalkan aku untuk bantu aku kan"

"_Tapi aku tetap rasa bersalah"_

"Dalam berkawan tak ada salah atau betul,aku faham situasi kau masa tu"

"_Betul kata Po,kau memang memahami"_

"Kau dah jumpa Po la ni"

"_Emm,dia memang wise"_

"Memang pun"

**(episod ke-4:Jemputan tak terduga) Selamat membaca**


	4. jemputan tak terduga

Fara Spirit (Jemputan tak terduga) Episod 4

**Fara Spirit (Jemputan tak terduga) Episod 4 lala**

**(The 4th installment of Fara spirit,apa cerita Shana dan Fara kali ni ,mari kita saksikan huhuhu)**

"Ready Fara?"

"Sentiasa ready"

Shana tersenyum "Baiklah_ Fara spirit possesion in skate board"_

Dengan seta merta skate board Shana menyatu dengan spirit Fara dan mengeluarkan kuasa yang kuat.Shana pun memulakan latihanya dengan begitu gigih malah dia cuba menggabungkan beberapa gerakan baru.

"Crush thunder spirit" Shana menggunakan kuasa gabungan furyukunya dan oversoul Fara,Yod yang memerhatikan turut kagum dengan peningkatan Shana

"Kau semakin hebat la,kau dah cuba gerakan baru.Itu satu peningkatan"

"Thanks Yod,kau dan Silver macam mana"

"Ini kenapa panggil aku ni"

"Saja panggil la,kenapa salah ke?" Shana bertanya,sambil ditemani Fara

"Kau dah ada petunjuk baru kes Fara?"

"Huh,pembunuh tu memang licik,aku langsung tak dapat klu untuk selesaikan kes ni"

"Aiseh,kau ni rilek ar ,kau kan teror "

Shana duduk,Yod tersenyum sambil menghulurkan blue lemon pada Shana,sambil minum dia termenung

"Hey,rilek ar girlfriend"

"Huh,kau cakap senang ar,aku yang separuh mati nak fikir"Shana muncung

"Boleh tak jangan buat muka ikan mati tu kat depan aku,tak masuk rezeki laa"

"Hah,muka aku macam ikan mati ke?"

Yod mengangguk,secara tiba-tiba satu kuasa yang kuat menghentam Yod menyebabkan dia terlontar ke belakang dan menyebabkan dia tidak sedarkan diri

"Yod,bangun"

Silver cuba menyedarkan Yod namun dia gagal Shana terus berdiri dan mendongak ke atas,terlihat satu kelibat di atas bumbung rumahnya

"Kau siapa,berani kau menyerang Yod?"

"Huh,Yod tu sampah aje bagi aku"

"Wei,sampah yang kau cakap tu kawan aku tau."

"OOO,kaulah Shana tu ya.Nampaknya aku sangat bertuah hari ni"penyerang itu turun dari bumbung dan menuju ke arah Shana

"Kau serang kawan aku tanpa sebab,dan aku tak boleh maafkan kau"

"Aku Ezora,dan ini kawan aku Annyss,kedatangan aku adalah untuk menewaskan kau"

"Baik,selalunya aku tak mahu masuk campur hal kawan tapi kau serang kawan aku di rumah aku"Shana menggengam buku lima

"_Mari Shana,kita mulakan" _Fara menyokong

"_Jom Zora,kita tunjukan apa kita ada"_Annyss bersuara

"Fara,_spirit form in skateboard!"_

"Annyss,_spirit form in shield!"_

Kedua-duanya bersatu dan membentuk oversoul,dan keduanya telah bersedia untuk memulakan pertarungn

"Heyakkk,_fire dagger_" Ezoramemulakan serangan yang bertalu-talu ke arah Shana namun Shana meneruskan rentak bertahan

"Kau perlukan lebih dari tu untuk tumbangkan aku,_Fara crush spirit"_

Kuasa yang dilontarkan Shana menuju tepat ke arah Ezora dan mengeluarkan cahaya yang begitu terang

"Bulls eye"Shana menjerit

"Shana,jangan leka sangat"

"Huh"

Kelihatan Ezora melompat tinggi di udara lalu dia menghalakan penumbuk yang disaluti furykunya pada Shana

"Star blow"

Tumbukan itu tepat mengenai Shana,menyebabkan Shana mengalami kecederaan, dan furyku Shana juga semakin kurang

"Tinggal 5 serangan lagi" Ezora menghalakan perisainya pada Shana

"Aku tak akan kalah dengan kau" Shana berdiri walaupun dia semakin lemah

Sementara itu Yod mulai sedar,Silver meluru ke arah Yod,dan medekatinya

"Kau okey ke?"

"Aku okey,Shana mana?"

"Dia tengah bertarung dengan Ezora,dan keadaan kurang baik untuk Shana"

"Suruh Shana tarik diri sekarang,Ezora bukan lawan dia.Ezora pasti bunuh Shana"

"Takanlah,Ezora tu nampak lemah aje"

"Jangan pandang rendah pada dia,Ezora guna tak sampai 10 dari furyku dia.Kalau Ezora guna kuasa sepenuhnya,Shana akan mati" Terang Yod

"Kau memang hebat,hingga aku terpaksa bertahan,tapi permainan dah tamat,_Annyss full power"_

Kuasa Ezora meningkat dengan tiba- tiba,malah bentuk oversoulnya turut berubah,Shana masih begitu tenang,begitu juga Fara

"_Dah masa untuk serang ke Shana?"_

"Sabar jangan terburu-buru,kita tunggu kejap lagi"Shana bersuara

"It ends now,_Annyss slash"_Ezora meluru

"Sekarang,_Fara style change"_

Tiba-tiba skateboard Shana berubah ke bentuk pedang dan pakaian Shana turut berubah,Shana disaluti cahaya kebiruan dan dia telah bersedia

"_Kita lakukanya bersama, Fara Spirit"_

"_Impian bersama,Shana Dream"_

"_Kami menyatu jiwa kami,demi impian,kasih,persahabatan dan keikhlasan,Farhana super twist"_

Satu kuasa membentuk putting beliung menimpa Ezora dan Annyss ,menyebabkan Ezora tercampak dan memusnahkan oversoulnya.Ezora tersenyum melihat Shana telah lulus ujianya.Shana keletihan dan pedang itu kembali ke bentuk skateboard

"Kau memang handal,betul kata Amidamaru mengenai kau,tak silap lagi dia memilih kau sebagai calon spirit battle tahun ini"

"Apa maksud kau?"

"Maaf untuk serangan itu tapi aku perlu menguji kau,untuk jemputan spirit battle yang akan diadakan tak lama lagi"

Shana tersenyum "Maaflah,tapi aku tak berminat nak sertai spirit battle"

"Walaupun pembunuh Fara ada di situ?"

Shana terhenti dia menoleh Ezora "Apa yang kau tahu?"

Ezora tahu Shana mulai berminat "Kalau kau nak tahu,sertailah spirit battle tahun ini dan kau akan jumpa jawapanya

Shana menggengam buku limanya "Aku akan turut serta dalam pertandingan ni demi Fara"

"Bagus ,ini untuk kau" Ezora membaling seutas rantai pada Shana

"Apa ni?"

"Rantai tu sebagai pengesahan kau sebagai peserta spirit battle"

Shana tersenyum lalu mengenakan rantai itu ke lehernya,Yod turut gembira dengan kejayaan Shana

"Congrats,aku bangga dengan kau,tapi yang Farhana super twist tu memang cool"

"Aku pun tak tahu mana aku dapat kekuatan untuk serangan tu,it seems yang hati aku dan Fara telah disatukan"

"_Shana memang tenang walaupun diasak Ezora bertubi-tubi"_Sampuk Fara

"Hmm ye la tu" Shana masuk ke dalam"

"Kau nak ke mana tu?"

"Tidur la "

Yod hanya tergeleng melihat Shana yang ceria itu

**(episod 5:Smkpb battle) **


	5. smkpb battle

Fara spirit :Smkpb Battle

**Fara spirit :Smkpb Battle**

**The 5th chapter of the story,Shana lawan Bainun,siapa akan triumph nanti so lets go!**

"Yang ni okey tak"

"_Nampak lawa tapi colour tak matching laa"_

"Colour apa yang matching?"

"_Biru la,baru cool" _Fara sengih

Mereka berdua sedang sibuk memilih warna yang sesuai bagi pakaian berlawan baru Shana,dengan logo Kelab Tsubasa di belakangya Shana nampak begitu yakin

"Siap dengan logo kelab Tsubasa lagi"

"Tau takpe"

"Shana,loket kau bercahaya"

Shana melihat loketnya yang bercahaya,rupanya loket itu memaparkan data bagi perlawanan kelayakan Shana yang pertama

Spirit battle qualification round

**Cotender:Bainun**

**Spirit:Laso**

**Place:Smk.Pekan Baru**

**Good Luck**

"No,it cant be!"Shana kehilangan kata

"Siapa lawan kita?Kau nampak resah aje"

"Aku kena lawan dengan Bainun"

"_Kyaaahhh,ini satu petanda yang tak baik tau"_

Shana mengeluh,bagaimana dia harus berdepan rakan baiknya sendiri.Fara turut dapat meraskan keperitan Shana

**(Smk. Pekan Baru 12.00 malam 24 mei 2007)**

Suasana sekolah pada waktu malam sangat sunyi dan tenag,Shana dan Fara berada di depan dataran berhampiran dewan informasi

"Mana dia ni?"

"_Rilek ar Shana,kau nampak tak tenang macam selalu,Mungkin juga Bainun dah tarik diri"_

"Siapa kata kami tarik diri?"

Shana dan Fara menoleh Bainun dan Laso telah memunculkan diri,pada hari itu Bainun memakai mantel yang juga berlogo kelab Tsubasa dan jaket yang pernah diberi Shana padanya

"Fara ,hari ini aku akan kalahkan kau"

"_Jangan haraplah aku nak mengalah"_

"Kak Shana,walaupun Kak Shana kapten kelab Tsubasa,tapi bukan bermakna kita akan berlembut dengan Kak Shana"

"Samalah dengan Kak Shana ,walaupun Bainun adalah yang paling rapat dengan kak Shana tapi ia tetap satu perlawanan ,Fa_ra spirit form in skateboard!"_

"_Laso spirit form in kunai!"_

Kedua-dua semangat itu bersatu dan membentuk oversoul mereka,dan perlawanan bakal dimulakan. Ezora turut memunculkan diri dengan Annyss

"4…3…2…1… Mula!"

Pertarungan bermula Shana meluru dan melepaskan serangan pertamanya,namun ia dapat dihadang dengan kunai Bainun

"Apa!?,"

"Heyakkkk,kuasa tumbukan seribu ninja"

Shana terlontar jauh,namun dia masih bangun danmenyerang dengan kuasa thousand drumstik,kali ini Bainun pula yang tersungkur

"Peraturan pertama dalam perlawanan adalah sentiasa bersedia dalam pelbagai situasi"Shana memperkemaskan rentak

"Kak Shana betul,tapi kali ni saya lebih bersedia,_Laso style change water mode"_

Bainun diselaputi aura dan seperti Shana senjata kunainya juga berubah ke bentuk pedang

"Hmm…not bad juga kamu ni,Fara ready?"

"_Mari mulakan"_Sahut Fara

"Fara style change"

Shana juga berubah dan skateboardnya berubah ke bentuk baru iaitu pemanah silang dan pakaianya juga berubah sekali lagi.

"Perlawanan sebenar baru bermula,Bainun lakukan yang terbaik"Shana menunjukan gaya berjuang

"Marilah tunjukan apa yang Kak Shana ada

Mereka bertarung lagi,Shana memanah Bainun namun pedang Bainun lebih pantas dan panah yang tersasar itu menghentam koperasi menyebabkan koperasi rosak teruk Bainun pula mengeluarkan kuasa dari pedangnya dan menghalakan pada Shana .Kuasa pedang itu berjaya ditampan Shana dan tersasar ke pencawang janakuasa sekolah menyebabkan janakuasa itu meletup,dan seluruh sekolah bergelap,namun Shana dan Bainun tidak menghiraukan janakuasa yang meletup itu.Ezora dan Annyss terus memerhatikan

"Takan kau nak biarkan mereka terus rosakan sekolah ni"

"Sabar Annyss,kita tak boleh masuk campur dalam perlawanan ini

"_Kalau kau tak nak hentikan biar aku hentikan"_

"Jangan nak memandai! Kita dah diamanahkan untuk mengawasi perlawanan ini"

"Tapi Zora…"

Ezora tersenyum "Keduanya masih ada lagi furyuku,jadi selagi furyku masih ada perlawanan masih berlangsung"

"Kali ni saya pasti menang,_Laso final strike!"_

"Jangan mimpi _Farhana super twist!"_

Keduanya mengeluarkan serangan terakhir dan terkuat mereka ,kedua kuasa ini bertemu dan cuba mengalahkan antara satu sama lain namun akhirnya mereka berdua kehabiasan furyuku dan perlawanan tamat

"Siapa menang?"

"Ainun!!"

"Dah tamat ke?"

"Shana,kau okey ke?"

"Aku okey"Shana bangun dan menuju ke arah Bainun,lalu dihulurkan tanganya

"Kak Shana…" Bainun terkasima

"Perlawanan dah tamat,sekarang ni kita kawan lagi"Shana senyum,Bainun menyambut huluran tangan Shana dan berdiri di kejauhan terdengar suara azan,Shana mengerling jam rupanya sudah 5.30 pagi

"Jomlah kita balik"

"Nanti kita datang lagi kat sekolah ni"

Shana tersengih,Bainun jungkit bahu

"Kamu hebat juga ya"

"Kak Shana pun,tapi bila pula Kak Shana ada style change tu?"

"Itu tak penting la,yang penting Kak Shana mengaku yang kamu memang hebat"

"Rasanya hari ni kita tak pergi sekolah la,penat sangat

"Ainun nak buat apa lepas ni?"

"Rilek ar Laso,kita penat sangat tak tahu nak jawab apa?"

Shana senyum "Haha,samalah kita.Kak Shana pun letih sangat lah"

"_Kau memang macam tu,tapi jomlah kita balik_

"Marilah,kita balik"

Sebaik Shana habis berkata-kata dia pengsan kerana terlalu keletihan,begitu juga Bainun.Perlawanan pertama itu benar-benar membuat mereka tak berdaya berdiri

"_Kau patut bawa Shana balik"_

"_Kau pun patut bawa Bainun balik juga Laso"_

Laso mengangguk,Fara pun mengangkat Shana dan menghilang,Laso juga membawa Bainun pulang

"Kau memang lawan yang hebat,aku bangga berlawan dengan kau"

**(Ep 6:Shana dan latihan di gunung ledang) Read n Review**


End file.
